


Sun Warmed

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, First Meetings, House-sitting, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Naked Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester, Summer, Swimming Pools, a little bit of voyeurism I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Dean is a little bitter, but only in the safety and privacy of his own head, and definitely never around his brother and his new sister-in-law. Because those two really do deserve all the happiness in the world. And just because Dean wishes for a little happiness for himself, he will not ruin their bliss.The thing that’s a little hard on Dean, lately, is that during the past few months, Sam and Eileen’s new house somehow started to feel more like home than his own apartment does. He’s not even over that much, but he feels so safe and good and happy, here. It’s a space he feels like himself in, and it’s not really the company, it feels more like the energy around their house, the amazing smell seemingly haunting Dean when he drives back home and slowly loses it. He’s not sure which flowers Eileen planted that smell this way, but he’s been meaning to ask her for months.Currently, Sam and Eileen are in Hawaii for their honeymoon and Dean gets daily selfie updates while he house-sits for them.And somehow, during all of that and while accidentally flashing a guy, he figures out where that amazing smell comes from.





	Sun Warmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly thing I couldn't stop thinking about... I hope you like it, anyway!

The thing is, Dean is very happy for Sam and Eileen. 

He is  _ so  _ damn happy for them, in fact, that he’s house-sitting their stupid, fancy, white picket-fence and two-story home with its floor to ceiling windows to  _ flood their home with light during all hours of the day. _

With their stupidly large garden, lush green lawn, their flower beds and their huge pool with its ridiculously light blue water. 

Yes, he’s happy for them.

He’s also maybe a little envious, so what. That’s alright. He’s allowed to feel this way sometimes.

It’s not even that he wants all this, really. He’d be damn happy with a small bungalow, a moderately-sized garden and a bit of space to plant herbs for cooking. 

But then there’s also the fact that those two are true mates, that they are so madly in love, so perfect for each other, it’s disgusting. And Dean, well, he’s an omega over thirty that hasn’t bothered with relationships in more than eight years, has kind of given up on finding someone to have all that domestic and romantic bliss with.

So Dean is a little bitter, but only in the safety and privacy of his own head, and definitely never around his brother and his sister-in-law. Because those two really do deserve all the happiness in the world. And just because Dean wishes for a little happiness for himself, he will not ruin their bliss.

The thing that’s a little hard on him, though, is that during the past few months their place somehow started to feel more like home than his own apartment does. He’s not even over that much, but he feels so safe and good and happy, here. It’s a space he feels like himself in, and it’s not really the company, it feels more like the energy around their house, the amazing smell seemingly haunting Dean when he drives back home and slowly loses it. He’s not sure which flowers Eileen planted that smell this way, but he’s been meaning to ask her for months. 

And now that they are in Hawaii for their honeymoon and Dean gets daily selfie updates, their tan faces adorned with smiles so wide they look like they must hurt, blue ocean and sandy beaches behind them, well. 

Well, it’s Friday, day three of house and garden sitting, and since Dean doesn’t have to be at the garage tomorrow, he finally takes Sam and Eileen up on their offer to at least make use of their pool while he’s being a lovely and admirable brother and house-sits, and waters their damn perfect lawn and their flowers. 

So he drives over to their place after work, gets their mail and carries it inside, and leaves his heavy work boots by the door. He switches on all the sprinklers in their yard, and then he wanders into their wooden garden shed to grab the closest pool floatie.

And then, while the water sprinkles away around him, he drops the floatie in the pool and drops his shirt, his socks, his pants and underwear on the porch.

This is another amazing thing about Sam and Eileen’s place — they live in uttermost privacy. Their garden is hidden behind the house, two sides of it adjoining wide fields drowning in wheat around summer time, and the only private property next to their place has been abandoned and empty for years.

So Dean doesn’t give a second thought, just focuses on the giddy happiness he feels when his skin is bared to the soft warmth of the evening sun, focuses on how warm the water is when he steps into the pool. Focuses on the way the plastic of Eileen’s ridiculously cute watermelon floatie burns against his back and butt and thighs when he sinks down on it and lets the softly ebbing water carry him into the middle of the pool.

It’s bliss, the way this amazing smell in this stupid garden seems even stronger during the heat, the way the birds are chirping above him, the water softly licking against the floatie and his arms and legs, where they dangle into the cool water. 

He’s pretty sure he could doze off like this, were it not for the fact that he’s honestly very, very scared of burning his dick where it’s getting a bit of sun right now. He never considered this before, but with the sun hitting his favorite bits, he can just imagine the pain of getting sunburnt.

So he hums Zep under his breath to stay awake, even while he closes his eyes to catch some rest. He’ll have to rotate in a few minutes, but right now he just wants to enjoy the way the sun is tickling his nose.

He takes a deep breath, wants to fill his lungs with this scent, something sweet like cherry, something smooth and deep like maybe whiskey, maybe cedar wood. Another deep breath that turns into a yawn, that has him stretching along the floatie until his fingertips dip into the cool water above his head, toes stretched and —

And then his peace and quiet is interrupted by a loud crashing noise that has him startle so hard, he almost topples off the floatie and into the water. 

“Shit,” someone swears under their breath, quickly followed by another bang, and that’s when Dean notices a head full of dark, tousled hair trying to duck away on the other side of the fence. On the property Dean thought empty.

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” Dean can’t help but burst, and then again when he slips off the floatie and into the water to hide his body from this creep next door. It’s so cold, he breaks out in goosebumps immediately, even while treading water and frantically moving his arms. “Dude, what the  _ actual fuck _ ? You getting off, creeping on people like that? What are you doing on an abandoned property, huh? ‘m gonna call the police on you the second I can step outta this stupid pool, asshole!”

The person on the other side clears their throat twice before they start to ramble, shaky and obviously embarrassed: “God, I’m — I’m really so sorry. I knew my neighbors were gone for the following two weeks. Sam told me his brother would come over to water the flowers, too, but I didn’t — but I thought that’d be that! Watering the flowers, not... Not this. Fuck, I’m unbelievably sorry I surprised you like that. You… you’re Dean, then?”

Now that the shock of it has worn off a bit, and the goosebumps on Dean’s skin aren’t as violent as they were when he jumped into the water, his brain let’s him connect the dots. Neighbors. Sam and Eileen’s new neighbor. The dude he just called a creep. And an asshole. Oh, and the guy that most definitely just got a good look on Dean’s junk.

Well, if that isn’t a good first impression.

“The — Yes, I mean, yeah. I’m Dean. You’re… the neighbor?” he stutters back. He swims closer, until he can press against the wall of the pool and feel less exposed.

“Castiel,” comes from the other side, still only a few crazy locks visible behind the wooden fence. And all Dean can think about is how absolutely fucking ridiculous he must be looking right now, crouching behind the fence and hiding. “Castiel Novak. Sorry, for the, um, for looking.”

Dean snorts, fingers drumming on the stones laid out around the edge of the pool. It smells overwhelmingly like chlorine, down here, and Dean starts feeling a little squirrely like this, unable to pick up a smell from the guy, unable to even just guess his subgender. “Castiel, huh? You gonna show me the face to the name, too?”

Castiel clears his throat again, there’s some shuffling, and then he stands up tall. The first thing Dean can think is that he  _ really  _ must have been crouching awkwardly, because standing straight, Dean can not only see his head, but also his shoulders and chest poking up above the fence. 

The second thought is even worse, because Dean can’t help but notice how goddamn gorgeous the creep is. Wide, tan shoulders, a sharp jawline that’s covered in dark stubble, eyes that look deep and piercing even from all the distance, and a mop of delightfully tousled brown hair.

The third thing he notices is the bright blush covering the guy’s cheeks, the sheepish look on his face. 

“Hello,” Castiel says, raspy and low, blush spreading up to his ears. 

And then Dean can’t really help the soft grin that stretches over his face even against his best efforts. “Hey there, Cas,” he answers.

“I’m  _ really  _ sorry,” Cas stutters again, grimacing a little. “I didn’t know you were — I didn’t know. I wasn’t trying to creep on you or anything. I promise. I mean, I realize that doesn’t mean much, but… Just. Sorry.”

Dean laughs again, pushing up and out of the water until he can lean up on lower arms on the sun-warm stones, letting his lower body float in the water behind him. “All good, man. Maybe give me some privacy when I jump out and grab a towel in a few minutes, and I’ll be outta your hair after that, anyway.”

“Oh,” Cas says as he averts his eyes, blush coming back to his face. “Oh sure, yeah. Yes, I’ll leave you to it. Again, sorry for interrupting you.” And with that, he turns around and rushes away.

Dean’s a little disappointed, would have enjoyed watching Cas embarrassedly squirming his way through a bit more conversation, maybe one more apology, one more bright blush on those cute stubbled cheeks. Whatever, Dean will probably see him around during the next few days, anyway. Hopefully. Maybe. He didn’t seem like a creep after all, actually kind of cute.

With Cas gone, Dean spends a little more time just floating, enjoying the cool water carrying him. But then he thinks about what it’d be like to call Cas back, ask him to join Dean in the water. What would happen if he got Cas all naked and wet and close.

When Dean realizes that he can’t shake away that silly thought, he decides to get out, heaves himself out of the pool and pads his way towards his towel, leaving puddles of water on the stone floor while he wraps himself up.

He can’t help but check, once or twice, if Cas is still around, might be watching Dean again while he dries himself and slips into his boxers and grease-stained jeans. He looks over a few more times, on his way back onto the porch, but Cas has slipped into his house and is nowhere to be seen in his beautifully manicured yard — and how does he only notice this now? The colorful flower beds and trimmed hedges and the sunbed, pulled into the middle. 

He shakes his head, switches off the sprinklers and heads back through the house and towards the front door. 

He’s never in his life been as unenthusiastic about getting into Baby as he is now, sweat already dripping down his back while he locks the door behind himself, just thinking about getting into that heated-up monster.

But then he turns around and finds Cas next to his car, still shirtless, wearing nothing but swim trunks that would be a decent length if they weren’t currently rolling up on Cas’ thighs — and instead of sweat, shivers run down his spine. 

Cas stumbles a step forward, arm stretching out towards him, and that’s when Dean notices a plastic box in his hand. “I, um, I have some pie. One last peace offering,” Cas says with an unsure smile, and Dean’s heart suddenly beats a little too fast. 

Dean rushes down the front steps and closes the few feet distance between, watching as Cas blushes, mutters yet another: “Really, I’m so sorry.”

Dean steps even closer, down the sidewalk and right into Cas’ space, and  _ that’s  _ when the incredible smell from the garden amps up all around him, surrounds him and makes him feel a little dizzy. 

Cas smiles at him, and for some reason that makes him feel even dizzier.

“That’s — that’s very sweet, Cas,” he says, smiling back so hard, it almost hurts a little. “Love me some good pie.”

When he reaches out to take the box from Cas’ hand, their fingers touch and something like an electric shock shoots through Dean’s arm. Cas startles back, eyes wide, slivers of alpha red twirling through the startling blue of them. 

“Dean,” he says, sounding a little choked as he brings his hand up in front of his nose. “Dean, do you-”

And he thankfully doesn’t really need to finish his sentence for Dean to  _ finally  _ realize what smells so fucking good around here.  _ Cas  _ smells so fucking good, it’s Cas. It has been Cas for all this time. 

All this fucking time, and Dean didn’t realize.

He decides then, on the spot, that it’s been enough time. He pauses for a second, asks, careful not to breathe in too deeply: “Cas, can I scent you?” He waits for Cas to finish his enthusiastic nod, and then he pounces.

And Cas catches him with open arms, tilts his head so Dean can properly bury his face in his neck, breathe him in, and holds him close. 

Cas smells like cedar wood, and cherry, and rum — and home, alpha, maybe even mate. Buried in his neck, Dean can’t smell anything else, and he resigns himself to the way his omega is clawing at him. He accepts it, and then he acts, pressing his lips against Cas’ scent gland, licking his taste right off of his skin.

Cas whimpers, fingers digging into Dean’s hips, whispers something like “Please, please, please,” against Dean’s ear. 

It takes a while for his omega to calm down a little, especially with the soft scent of arousal creeping into Cas’ scent. When he pulls away, Cas’ eyes are blown, crimson red, and his lips are parted in a sigh. 

“Can I?” he asks, diving down against Dean’s neck a second after the words are out. He breathes against Dean’s skin, breath hot and heavy, making Dean’s mind whirl with possibilities. Cas gets his inner alpha under control surprisingly quickly, considering that his nose is buried against Dean’s scent gland, because he soon starts to leave soft kisses on the expanse of Dean’s neck.

“Cas,” Dean breathes, so happy he feels giddy and shaky. “Cas, wanna share that pie? Maybe in that pretty garden of yours?”

“Would love that,” Cas answers against Dean’s skin, and then he pulls back and looks at him again, smile wide and a little unbelieving. “Can I-” he starts again, and for the second time today, Dean knows what he wants to say before he can finish his sentence.

He meets Cas in a kiss halfway, a soft press of lips that has Dean aching for more. 

When they pull away for breath, Cas intertwines their fingers and pulls Dean with him, through his wooden fence and his front yard, up into his house, where it smells so much like him, Dean actually stumbles a little when he takes his first breath in there. 

“We have a lot to talk about,” Cas grins, smelling incredibly happy, a little nervous — but then they don’t talk for quite a while when Dean stumbles again, pushes Cas up against his front door and kisses him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the [rebloggable version](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/187025844854/read-on-ao3-the-thing-is-dean-is-very-happy-for) of this story on my [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
